


(I dunno yet, still thinking on this one!)

by DuelingPokemon



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuelingPokemon/pseuds/DuelingPokemon
Summary: "Child of Gaia, will you take your blade and guide our star so he may bring the Dawn?"Leather creaked softly as he gripped the worn handle, eyes shadowed behind gold as he felt the weight of another world on his shoulders."Do I have a choice?"An ice cold chill danced down his spine as a delicate finger gently brushed aside his bangs."Young one, You allowed your heart to choose for you. Let it guide you further."He was ready to place down his blade but it would seem that the Goddess has another plan for him.Her sister cries out for help as darkness swallows the realm beyond; She who guards the Lifestream hears and sends one who may strike a path for the Dawn to come, so the King may ascend to his throne.





	(I dunno yet, still thinking on this one!)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Welp...first time poster here! And this is an AU I've been chucking ideas at with my friends for a good length of time now.  
> So..yeah, um....Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy! Lemme know what you think...and um...
> 
> Okayimgunnagohidenowbai!  
> -hides under TV stand-  
> Be gentle please....

“So what do we do now?” 

“Go after it, I suppose?” 

The paper crinkled loudly as it was crumbled between clenched fingers; the four of them loitering outside the empty tomb. Seemed easy enough at first, one of the few “not dangerous and life-threatening” places his ancestors were laid to rest.

But now- 

“But how are we suppose to go after it? We don’t even know where this place is!” Gloved hands were wringing out of a state of panic and worry as Shield and Prince glanced at one another to shrug in sync. Prompto let out a tiny whimper at the shrug; the foursome had been out in the duscae region for several weeks now but even with their assistance from the Hunters and locals, the city boys could barely claim they knew the place like the back of their hands. 

“Well, guess we gotta keep goin’ then.” Gladio rolled his shoulders and flashed a grin at the gunslinger. “If need be, we can always come back later too-”

“There’s no need for that, gentlemen.” Ever level headed, Ignis calmly disconnected whatever call he had been on before motioning off to the northeast. “Our ‘associates’ have made it know where this location is” Three heads turned towards the tip of a building peeking out through the branches of the surrounding forest. “But we best find the haven nearby. According to the hunter’s description, the architecture is similar in structure to the buildings at the Vesperpool.”

Both Noctis and Prompto winced at the memory while Gladio let a puzzled expression cross his face. 

“Meaning what, Iggy?”

“It means-”  
“It means we have to go for a nighttime stroll before we can let ourselves in.” 

“So we can’t simply break down the door?”  
“Not when there is no door in existence to break, Gladio.” Ignis pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as the four walked back towards the street side. “If you wish to waste your energy breaking through solid stone, please feel free too. But I would rather you keep your energy for the battles to come then waste it on a foolish venture.” 

The younger of the four snickered behind their hands, earning a look over a tattooed shoulder in response. But further headlocks, scuffles and squabbles were held off as the royal entourage loaded into the Regalia to move it closer to the Haven in question. 

As they parked; two things caught their eye:

One was the massive tower ruins looming in the distance. Even in the midday sunlight, everything about it screamed “ominous” (Noctis was more inclined to believe it yelled “daemon nest!” more than anything). 

The second?  
Well, that was all Prompto.  
The blonde let out what could only be described as a squeak of fanboy delight as they got within eyeshot of the Haven, eyes sparkling with delight and want.

Leaning against it’s stand by the runed stone, what could only be described as a monster of a bike glittered in the fading sunlight, black paint faded into the chrome and gold of the massive exhaust pipes. 

“Oh...em….gee….” Prompto inched closer while fingered fumbled for his camera. Everything about the machine was setting off his inner-technophile. “Dude, this is- HEY! Leggo Noct!” Only to have those self-same dreams shattered to crystal bits when his best friend literally dragged him away by the back of his shirt. On the campground itself, both Gladio and Ignis were bent over an empty box and basic camp essentials that had been left behind. 

“Geez, you are such a nerd.”  
“Its...its so shiny though!” 

As the two tussled, the chamberlin carefully tipped the box lid a bit wider as Gladio looked through the blankets and equipment laying under a small lean-to. Nothing seemed unusual but….

“Hrm….I don’t see anything. Maybe this is just Hunter stuff?” 

“Maybe someone came and got them while their backs were turned?”

“Very doubtful, Noct.” Gloved hands closed the box in question as he glanced towards the tower. “Daemons could not get past the haven wards and I highly doubt whoever was here could not handle themselves.” 

“I’m seeing a lot of weapon scars on the stone here too.” Gladio knocked a knuckle by the lean-to cover at one such place.”Whoever was here was armed…” Looking up, he glanced back at the motorcycle sitting off to the side with a contemplative expression on this face. “Hrm…”

“Whats that look for?” The Shield broke his gaze to find both Noctis and Prompto joining them on the grounds, wards flickering in response to presence of Lucii magic in their boundaries. Crouching down, the prince gently rubbed a gloved hand over the scars while Prompto poked his head over Ignis’s shoulder. “These could have been made by anyone.”

“Yeah...But not “anyone” can shove a sword through an inch of solid rock.”

“You can though!”

“Yeah, but this shows that whoever was here has the strength to sleep in daemon infested grounds and walk off unscathed.” 

“Yeah but-”

“For now, I think we should consider this conversation at a later time.” Ignis quickly cut into the conversation as he motioned to the westering sun. “For now, we best make sure we have enough supplies for our tower excursion and get some rest. We don’t know how long we are going to be in there and- No Prompto.” A sharp look caused the blonde freeze and backtrack from where he had been inching closer to the motorcycle. 

Both Gladio and Noctis snickered before the former made way to start setting up camp. As he moved to join them, Noctis suddenly paused and glanced at the tower, eyes narrowing as the sharp tug he “felt” faded into oblivion. 

“Noct, are you joining us?”

“U-uh, yeah!” He shook off the feeling. “Be there in a sec!”


End file.
